


Where the Ring Went

by sittingoverheredreaming



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittingoverheredreaming/pseuds/sittingoverheredreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka plans to propose to Michiru, but after a night out with Minako, she loses the ring. The two of them set out to find it.</p><p>A light-hearted no-powers AU. Also probably an American one.<br/>Background Seiya/Usagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Ring Went

Haruka’s fingers brushed the ring box as she dug out her driver’s license. It didn’t matter how often she went to a bar, she got carded every time. The bartender frowned for a moment, clearly having the all-too-common mental debate on if it was fake. Her wide smile and messy hair in the picture didn’t do much to debunk the notion, but then he handed it back and poured her beer. She slipped off her well-worn leather jacket and sat down. The jacket was a gift from Minako for their high school graduation. “Every good butch needs a good leather jacket,” she had said. Whether it was still good with cracks around the shoulder seams and the pull broken off the zipper was a matter of debate, but Haruka needed Minako’s goodwill that night.

“Aren’t you going to card me?” Minako asked now. She leaned over the scratched, stained bar top and fluttered her eyelids. Her blonde locks fell down to frame the risqué neckline of her top. “I might be underage.”

“You’re not,” said the bartender. He set down their drinks and moved on to other customers. It wasn’t the busiest bar, even on a Friday night, but there was hardly an empty stool along the old wooden bar. The lights were dim and the dull roar of conversation fell just short of drowning out the gentle jazz playing over the speakers.

Minako pouted into her Mojito. “I’m younger and more fabulous than you.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Haruka took a sip of beer. “Speaking of my old age and maturity though…”

“No. No.” Minako slammed both hands on the bar top. “If you’re going where I think you’re going, I refuse to let you continue.” Haruka opened her mouth, but Minako covered her ears. “No.”

Haruka reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the little box. She popped it open an inch from Minako’s nose. “I just need to know if you think she’ll like it.”

Minako scowled at the ring. It spoke novels of her affection for Haruka that she looked at it for a full minute before snapping the lid down. “She’ll love it. But you’re not allowed to get hitched. It’ll ruin everything.”

Haruka slipped the ring back into her pocket and put a hand on her shoulder.  Minako hadn’t made a fuss when Haruka and Michiru had started living together. Haruka had hoped that meant marriage wouldn’t be a big deal to her, but she supposed there was a difference between “this woman has a house and I sleep with her most nights anyway, why am I paying for my apartment” and “I’m planning on staying with this woman for the rest of my life.” Minako couldn’t reason this out as Haruka mooching off some rich girl’s parents. “She’s not that bad, Mina. And I love her.”

“She is that bad, but that’s hardly the point.” She took a long drink. “How much did you spend on that fucking thing anyway?”

“Not the three month’s pay you’re supposed to.” Haruka turned it over and over in her pocket. It was the best a self-employed mechanic could do, but Michiru had earrings that cost more than what she’d spent. Haruka knew it wasn’t an exaggeration. She’d checked. “But I think it’s nice enough.” The diamond had a good cut, the jeweler had assured her, even if it wasn’t large.

“You could propose with a Ring Pop and Michiru would think it was the most elegant thing in the universe.” She blew bubbles through her straw. “It is nice though.”

Haruka smiled. Minako was probably right, but she was nervous anyway. She and Michiru would hit their fifth anniversary in a week. Everything had to be perfect. She couldn’t match the extravagance of Michiru’s home life, so she’d have to make up for it in other ways. Haruka ran her hand over the back of her head. A haircut might be in order. The back had started to grow out. But being too well groomed might ruin the surprise. She could save the perfect haircut for the wedding. “You know,” she said, “that even if you hate me getting married, you’re going to be my best woman, right?”

“Ugh.” Minako drained her drink in two quick gulps and motioned at the bartender for another. “At least that means I plan the bachelorette party. You’re not gonna transition to boring married person without a bang. In fact,” she pushed her drink to the side, “let’s start now. Two shots, sir!”

“You know I don’t drink these things.” Haruka poked the glass away with one finger when bartender set it down, but Minako scooted it right back.

“Tonight you do.”

\-----

She woke up in bed at home, head pounding. Haruka stared at the patterns the early sun made in the blue carpet as fragments of the night’s events slowly came back to her. Minako ordering a lot of drinks, Minako arguing with the bartender. Haruka attempting to dance. Minako kissing some woman to make a point Haruka could no longer remember. It was a wonder she made it home. Haruka kicked off the blankets. Michiru was probably responsible for her safe arrival, so she should probably thank her. Or apologize. Or both. She padded out into the hall. The expected whine of morning news was conspicuously absent. Only the buzz and bubble of Michiru’s aquarium filter bounced off the walls. There wasn’t even the aroma of Michiru’s morning coffee to greet Haruka into the kitchen.

Haruka swallowed down a rush of uneasiness. Michiru almost always left a note when she left unplanned, but there was nothing. Haruka tried to think if there was some art thing she’d forgotten. She could barely keep track of Michiru’s various schedules when she wasn’t hungover. When she was, it was hopeless. Haruka got a glass of water and an aspirin and went back to her bedroom to look for her phone. Maybe there was a text, a call, something. But her phone wasn’t on the nightstand, or the dresser. Where was her jacket? It had to still be in her pocket, along with the ring.

She was rummaging through the closet when she heard the front door open. Haruka rushed out to see Michiru hanging her coat on the rack. A Krispy Kreme bag sat on the table. “I didn’t think you’d be awake this early after last night.” She unwound her scarf from around her neck, making her long hair dance in the light.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry about that.”

Michiru smiled with one side of her mouth and raised an eyebrow. “You don’t remember any of it, do you?”

“Not really.” Haruka blushed and peaked into the bag. “The sprinkle one’s for me, right?” Michiru nodded, so she pulled it out. “Have you seen my jacket? The old leather one I had on last night?”

“I… can’t say I have.” She slipped off her shoes. “Do you need the bathroom? I haven’t showered yet.”

Haruka shook her head. The moment she heard the water start running, she grabbed Michiru’s phone. Two rings, three rings, then Minako’s voicemail. “Hey, I’m too busy for you. Leave a message and I might call you back.”

“Minako, Minako, I to find my jacket. I don’t remember what happened last night, but it’s not here, and the ring’s in it. Michiru hasn’t said she’s mad, but she knows I don’t remember so she might be.” Haruka paused. “I swear to god if you took it as some sort of don’t get married joke, so help me. Just. Call me back and help me find it, okay?”

She hung up and immediately dialed again. Minako still did not answer. Once more, and then she abandoned the phone to focus on her breakfast. Michiru couldn’t be that mad if she bought donuts. That, at least, was good. The ring was a problem, though, no way could she afford a second one. Hopefully Minako would phone back, and she’d have perfect recall of the night. Maybe Haruka just left her jacket with her, because she was worried she’d drop it and Michiru would see the ring and everything would be ruined. She tried to convince herself this was the most likely event. It didn’t do anything to fight the ever-increasing sense of dread.

Michiru’s phone rang. Haruka dove for it. “Hello.”

“The nice thing to do when someone has a hangover,” Minako grumbled, “is to not call three times before fucking ten AM.”

“Did you listen to my message? It’s an emergency.”

“Yeah yeah. I’m pretty sure you had it when we left. Michiru picked us up. You called her.” Minako yawned. “I’m a little fuzzy on details. Did you ask Michiru?”

“Of course I asked Michiru. She said she hadn’t seen it.”

“Fuck.” Her neck cracked. “I’ll pick you up soon, and we’ll go back to the bar.”

Haruka got dressed, scribbled a note, and went to wait outside. The wind was too chilly for comfort, but she refused to put on a different jacket on principle. She leaned against the fender of Michiru’s shiny BMW and listened to the bird song. Dew sparkled on the grass. If the weather held—and if she found the ring—she really could have a perfect proposal day. They’d go out to the park, coffees in hand from the shop where they had their first date, and sit awhile by the pond. Maybe see some swans, if they were lucky.

She stood up as she heard Minako’s car approach. The rusty red Cavalier roared along the street and slowed to a stop in front of the drive way. Haruka slipped in and buckled her belt.

“I can’t believe you lost the ring.”

“I can’t believe you got me drunk enough to lose the ring.”

Minako scowled under her big sunglasses. She took a swig of coffee from her Styrofoam cup and scowled more. “This is what you get for trying to get married on me.”

Haruka laughed. “You always talk like marriage is some big life changing thing.”

“Haruka.” She ran a hand through the hair at her temple. “Marriage is by definition a life changing thing. It’s a whole new life.”

“For me, though, not for you.”

Minako made a non-committal noise. She pushed the engine and shifted late into fourth. Haruka sat back and let her be quiet. The houses blurred by, soon replaced by stocky square businesses. A bitter gasoline scent drifted in and out of the car. Minako wheeled them into the nearly empty bar parking lot.

A closed sign hung on the door.

“Shit.” Haruka peered through the window, as if her jacket could be just inside on the floor and as if it would make a difference if it was. Chairs sat upside down on tables. The wood floor was worn as ever, but immaculate. Her jacket was nowhere in sight. “What’s Plan B?”

Minako slouched against the wall. “Hell if I know. We come back later? There’s only so many places it could be if not here.”

“Unless someone took it.” Haruka frowned. “Could we break in?”

“You’re lucky I love you as much as I do.” Minako pulled a pin from her hair and knelt at the door knob.

“Oh no. Not you again.”

Haruka turned to see the bartender from the night before pulled up to the curb. He glared through the car window.

“Get out of here before I call the police.”

“Sir, I’m sorry for anything I or my friend did last night. But I need my jacket.”

He looked at her, brown eyes tired and uncaring. Without answering, he pulled his phone from his pants pocket. He held it up with the dial screen open.

“Sir, just, if you remember anything about my jacket…”

“I don’t. Get out of here.”

“But—“

“If it was here, I’d have found it cleaning last night, and I didn’t. Now go.”

Haruka pulled Mina back to the car. “Well,” Minako said. “You tried.”

“What did we do last night that was so bad?”

Minako shrugged. “Just some dancing, some rowdiness. You may have tried to fight a woman who said her fiance was prettier than yours.”

“Oh god.” Haruka put her face in her hands. “But that doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is finding the ring.” She sighed. “What about that girl you kissed, do you think she might remember something? Did you get her number?”

“Oh sure, _that_ you remember.” Minako crossed her arms. “Maybe I got her number, maybe I didn’t, but I’m definitely not calling her. She’s not my type, it would be cruel.”

“Minako, this is my life on the line.”

“No, it’s a lot of money and your marriage. There’s a difference.”

“You’re the one going on about marriage being a life thing! You can’t have it both ways.”

Minako pressed her lips into a thin line that made the tip of her nose rise up. “Fine. Fine. I’ll fucking call her.” She ripped her phone out of her purse.

“Minako—“

She held one hand out in a forceful stop and stabbed at the call button with the other thumb. Haruka could hear the dull ring, and then a muffled “Hello?”

“Hey, uh, it’s me. The uh, girl from the bar. I wouldn’t be calling, but—I mean I wouldn’t be calling so soon. It’s Saturday morning, who would call on a Saturday morning? But my friend lost her jacket and it had her…” Minako paused. Haruka could not make out the other woman’s words. “She’s tall with short blonde hair… Yeah, the one who got in the fight… Uh, sure, we can do that. Yeah, thanks. See you soon.” She hung up and sighed. “We have to go meet her.”

“Why?”

“She’s on her way to work, and she doesn’t want to talk and drive. She said meeting her there would be the easiest way.”

“Okay.” Haruka climbed back into the car. Minako’s jaw was clenched tight. “If you really don’t want to see her…”

“Bit late now.” The car lurched into second gear. “We won’t have much time before she goes into work.”

“Work” turned out to be the old diner on the edge of the university campus. Cars packed into the lot in front of the quaint brick building, where the smell of baking grease was so strong it wafted out to the street. A woman with vaguely familiar deep blue eyes hopped off the trunk of a Volvo as they pulled in. There were several textbooks piled in the backseat. Her blue hair was cut into a no-nonsense crop around her face and her waitressing apron was ironed into prim creases, but her smile was gentle and genuine. “Thanks for meeting me, though I’m not sure how much I can help. You did have your jacket on when you left.”

“But…” Haruka furrowed her brow. “Michiru said she hadn’t seen it.”

The woman nodded. “If you don’t have it, then…” She blushed hard and pulled a flyer from her pocket. “Here. The, um, the girl you fought with, she’s in a band. And they always set up for shows pretty early, and you can usually talk to them if you go.” She bit her lip. “I don’t think she would have done anything mean-spirited, but… she likes to mess with people sometimes. And after you got so wound up last night…”  
“Oh. Thanks, uh..”

“Ami. And it’s no problem. I hope it works out.” She glanced at Mina. “And maybe I’ll see you soon?”

“Maybe… don’t count on it.”

The woman turned and walked away before Haruka could see her facial reaction.

“Don’t start on me,” Minako said, walking back to the car.

“What?”

“Don’t say it was harsh, or that I should have taken her on a date as thanks or whatever.”

Haruka leaned across the warm but dirty car roof. “Minako, when have I ever done anything like that?”

“When have you ever been nearly engaged?” Minako looked at the side mirror instead of at her. “Once people get married, they think everyone else should do it, too.”

“Oh yeah, I definitely think you should get married. In fact, you should go propose to that woman right now.” Haruka smiled gently. “You getting married would be a train wreck.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“No, I just mean… You’re not interested in settling down anytime soon. And maybe someday you’ll meet your perfect partner, or maybe you won’t, but you’re going to be my best friend always either way.”

“Don’t get sappy on me,” Minako said, but she smiled. “Are we going to go crash this gig set up or what?”

“It’s our best lead.”

That night’s show was luckily in a bar far away from the one they’d been in the night before. A sign in the window said closed, but the door was propped open and a slender, silver-haired woman sat in the back of a truck full of sound equipment park next to it. She sipped water and watched their approach with narrowed. “I hate when fans do this.”

Haruka noticed she waited until they were just within earshot to make the comment.

“We’re looking for… Seiya, I think.” Minako said. “We met her last night.”

The woman raised an eyebrow, and her mouth curled into something that might have been a smile. “Ah, she did mention meeting some interesting people last night. This town might not be so boring after all.” She leaned back against an amplifier. “She’ll be out in a moment.”

Though the woman seemed hardly trustworthy, she did tell the truth. It wasn’t long before another woman, this one with short dark hair, emerged from the doorway. She headed for the truck.

Haruka clenched her fist. She couldn’t remember anything clearly, but she remembered that she did not like this woman.

Seiya noticed them and smiled. “Come to admit I’m right?”

“Absolutely n--”

Mina put a hand over Haruka’s mouth. “What my friend means to say is that she lost her jacket and the ring last night, and we were wondering if you knew anything about where it might have gone.”

“I might.” Seiya crossed her arms. “But if I’m going to tell her anything, I’m going to need to hear her ask for it. And apologize.”

Haruka wriggled free of Mina’s grasp. “Apologize for what?”

“For claiming anyone could be prettier than my dumpling head. And for hitting me.”

Haruka clenched her jaw. “I am sorry I hit you.”

“And?”

“And could you please tell me what you know about my jacket and the ring?”

Seiya grinned. “And?”

“And nothing.”

“That’s too bad.” Seiya hopped into the back of the truck and picked up a mic stand. “I really wanted to help you, too.”

Haruka took a deep breath. “I’msorryIsaidyourfianceisn’tasprettyasmine.”

“What was that? I can’t hear when you mumble.”

She’d hit her again once she said what she knew. “I’m sorry I said your fiance isn’t as pretty as mine.”

“See, was that so hard?”

“I wouldn’t push it if I were you,” Minako said.

“Well.” Seiya sat down the mic stand. “The thing is, your fiance looked like she’d kill anyone who messed with you, so I actually have no idea where your jacket went.”

“ _What?”_

Seiya shrugged, still grinning. “It’s totally fair of you to suspect me, I forgive you.”

“ _You_ forgive _me_?”

“I have a big, gentle heart, it’s how I landed the most beautiful girl in the world.”

Haruka lunged, but Minako held her back. “We’re just going to go now. Thank you for your help.”

“Mina, she didn’t help at al--”

“Have a nice day.”

“You too. I hope you both come to our show tonight!”

“Like hell we will!” Haruka yelled as Mina shoved her back into the car.

It was only as they drove away that Haruka remembered that Seiya was not the real problem. “We didn’t find it.”

“We’ll keep looking.”

“If I lost it between the bar and the car, I don’t think we’re going to have much luck.” Haruka sighed. “Maybe I should go home and call the police. Maybe someone turned in the ring,” she said, but the hope was seeping out of her like air from a balloon.

\------

Minako dropped her off just as the clock hit two. “It’ll be alright, whatever happens. I’ll buy you a new ring.”

“It’s not your fault I lost it, don’t--”

“I know, but I can, if you need me to.” Mina smiled. “I couldn’t care less about the ice queen, but you deserve having this go well.”

“Thank you.” But Haruka’s smile faded as Mina drove away and she trudged up to the front door. She picked at the white paint flaking around the handle. They’d have to repaint it soon anyway. A sliver of paint cut at the skin just under her nail, and she took it as a sign to quit stalling and turn the knob. “Hey, I’m b--” She stopped.

Michiru sat with her chair pushed out from the table. Haruka’s jacket was folded neatly in her lap. “Welcome back.” She smiled sheepishly.

Haruka’s mouth opened and closed several times before she regained her capacity for sound. “You said you hadn’t seen it.”

“I was going to put it on the closet floor when you weren’t looking so you could find it, but that seems cruel now that you were out looking for so long.” Michiru pursed her lips, and then looked up. “You don’t remember last night.”

“Did I do something wrong?’

Michiru smiled. “No, just… I think once you know, you’d rather it not have happened, so I thought I’d pretend it hadn’t.”

Haruka’s stomach sunk. “Oh no. Tell me I didn’t do what I think I did.”

“You were very enthusiastic. Very adorable.” Michiru fought back a laugh. “Even if you enunciation was a little… interesting, let’s say.”

Haruka slumped into a chair, her face hot. This might have been worse than losing the ring. “What was your answer?”

Michiru slid the jacket across the table with a sly smile. “You, at least, can be surprised when you ask for real.”

“That’s mean,” Haruka said, but she laughed anyway. “You know I don’t handle suspense well.” She reached into the jacket pocket and pulled out the box. Michiru’s eyes followed it, all the way to when Haruka dropped to one knee in front of her. Her flushed smile and the tears in her eyes said that maybe it didn’t matter if the surprise had been ruined. Maybe nothing had been ruined at all.

 **  
** Minako was first to comment on Michiru’s Facebooks photo of the ring. “Gross… but congratulations.”


End file.
